


Fated To Love You

by PipeDreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arranged marriage takes place between two princes of the kingdoms, Assyria and Allamor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a time where war is a common occurrence, marriages are arranged between kings to secure the safety of their kingdoms. And so it was for two princes that their fates would have already been decided and intertwined since the day they were conceived. Since young, their parents have informed them that they would be wed to each other when they each have reached the marriageable age of twenty-one. Knowing this, both have prepared themselves for the eventual day. Prince Adam Mitchel Lambert ofAssyria had done this by taking as many lovers as he could since reaching the age of fifteen, knowing that his freedom might be curtailed once he was married. And Prince Thomas Joseph Ratliff of Allamor had taken none, preferring to protect himself from matters of the heart, after witnessing the unhappiness of his sister in a loveless arranged marriage of her own. One who had fallen in and out of love easily too many times and another who had never fallen in love at all. How will these two hearts fare?

 

x x x

“You will be wed to another in two weeks time; will your bride welcome me with open arms?” his current lover, Jake, asked Adam as he trailed his fingers over the latter’s smooth, toned chest teasingly. Adam had always liked the feeling of smoothness on his lovers, so he assumed that his lovers would appreciate the same quality in him. He had taken to shaving the hairs of his chest since the first lover he had taken.

Catching Jake’s wrist, pulling the smaller man towards him, Adam said, “Groom actually. And as long as I do not flaunt my affairs in his face, I do not think he would mind.”

“Aaaah… a groom… how fortunate for your highness’ tastes then,” Jake winked at him, stroking Adam’s cock gently with his unbound wrist.

“I have not seen the man yet. I pray that he does not look too plain so that my shaft will at least be able to rise up when I have to bed him.” Adam gasped a little as Jake began to fondle his balls.

“And that he may have talented hands and… mouth.” Jake said as his head descended to swallow Adam’s rapidly hardening penis.

Prince Adam did not answer as his talented lover proceeded to show him why their relationship was one of the longer ones he had ever had.

x x x

 _Dearest brother,_

 _I hope to find you well. Please disregard our previous conversation. I do not want to burden you with off-putting thoughts before your impending wedding. I may always wonder what life would be like if I only had the courage to run off with Richard instead of marrying my present husband. But life is not all that bad… He does not beat me nor does he flaunt his lovers in my presence. And he gave me my children for which I will always be grateful._

 _Tommy, I wish that you may find happiness in this arrangement. I really do. But if you do not, I hope that you may find happiness in other things. Keep your love for music close to you my dear brother. It would definitely be a solace should you need it in the future. I pray that you do not and that you may find love with your husband to be instead._

 _There is still time Tommy should you wish not to go through with this marriage. But I understand you too well. Your sense of honour and trepidation for our kingdom would mean that you will go through with it regardless. I wish you well. Know that I am always here for you just like you have been for me through these years. I love you._

 _Catherine._

 

As Tommy read the letter in his hands, he sighed, feeling the heavy weight of the impending marriage upon him. He knew what to expect. He had dispatched spies to find out more about his future husband. And what he learnt, he did not like. Prince Adam of Assyria was to put it simply, a libertine, with countless lovers. He did not need to fall in love with such a person _._  He wondered whether they could up with an arrangement that would suit both parties. If Tommy had to put up with his future husband’s lovers, then he expected to have some benefits from their marriage too. Or at least that was what he had thought at first before meeting his future husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, yes, Tommy has dark brown hair in this fic.

On the day of the wedding, it rained heavily and both grooms took that as a bad omen for their impending marriage.  It did not help that one groom arrived late to his own wedding, after the royal carriage broke down, delaying their scheduled arrival. As Prince Adam waited for his groom to arrive, he took that as a further sign that their marriage would never work out.

“They are here!” his mother burst into his room, announcing the news cheerfully.

“It is about damn time too,” Adam said. “I was wondering whether my future husband had decided to run off instead.”

“Oh, no dear. Their carriage broke down due to the bad roads and they had to fix it. I do not think Prince Thomas is the type to shirk his responsibilities.”

 “You have a good impression of him.” Adam looked at his mother. His mother was usually a very good judge of character and people did not impress her that easily. He wondered what his future husband would be like since the man had apparently won his mother’s heart.

“Of course Adam. Do you think I would let my son get married to someone that he might not like?” Queen Leila said softly as she moved closer to her son to embrace him.

“So you have met him?” Adam asked, hugging his mother tightly before letting her go.

“A few years ago. Despite the arrangement, I needed to see for myself what manner of character my son was marrying.”

“And you were satisfied?”

“Yes. Prince Thomas… he will be good for you Adam. Though I do worry about how you will treat him… I may turn a blind eye to the lovers you house in your wing of the palace but Prince Thomas might not.”

“Do not worry Mother. My lovers will not be under the same roof. I will grant him that much respect. Jake has been moved to another residence.”

“I worry for  _both_  of you. I want the two of you to find love just like your father and I have.”

“Not everyone is as lucky Mother. To be in an arranged marriage and also fall in love.” Adam said drily, though his tone was laced with a tinge of envy.

“Yes. But I still wish for you to be one of the lucky ones.”

“We shall see,” Adam said. “Is he fine-looking though?”

Queen Leila laughed before saying,” Of course that is what truly matters to my son.”

“No but it would certainly make our wedding night easier.” Adam winked salaciously.

“He… looked just fine to me. I am sure you will like him.” His mother said mysteriously before leaving Adam alone to his thoughts.

x x x

As Adam approached the ceremonial circle, the crowd who was already hushed became totally silent. His future husband’s back was to him, so all he could see was a full head of dark brown hair with streaks of a lighter colour, a lean frame and a small but definitely firm derriere.  Prince Thomas did not even give him a cursory glance as he stood by his side, preferring to look ahead at the high priest. Adam gave him the same courtesy. Only when the vows required them to face each other, did Adam finally turn to see his husband for the first time.

Adam was startled but quickly masked his shock with a blank expression. Only one who knew him well would recognize the flicker in his eyes as his eyes darkened in arousal. Prince Thomas was a beauty. With his wind-tousled brown hair, deep brown eyes with flints of gold and his pert nose.

“I, Prince Thomas Joseph Ratliff of Allamor, thus bind my heart, body and soul to you, Prince Adam Mitchel Lambert, till our bodies once again become one with earth.” Prince Thomas said his vows in a soft but firm voice.

“I, Prince Adam Mitchel Lambert of Assyria, thus bind my heart, body and soul to you, Prince Thomas Joseph Ratliff, till our bodies once again become one with earth.” Adam repeated the vows, looking Prince Thomas straight in the eye the whole time.

“You may now exchange the royal rings,” the high priest said.

x x x

When he first laid eyes on Prince Adam, Tommy had to admit to himself that for a libertine, Prince Adam was a handsome man. Raven black hair framed a strong jaw line. Ocean blue eyes that seemed to darken as he looked more closely at Tommy. A tall, commanding figure with broad shoulders that stretched the fine robe he was wearing. Yes, Prince Adam was a very handsome man indeed. But when the prince placed the simple golden band, branded with Assyria’s symbol on Tommy’s finger, he suddenly knew why the prince was so popular. Prince Adam’s simple touch left him slightly breathless. When he placed his own kingdom’s royal ring on Prince Adam’s finger, it took all he had in him for his fingers not to shake.

“You are now bound to each other for as long as you both walk this earth. You may kiss each other.” The high priest announced to cheers from the crowd of witnesses.

Prince Adam made a move to kiss Tommy fully on the lips but Tommy quickly turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek instead. He saw a slight frown mar Prince Adam’s blank expression but his newly-wed husband said nothing except to wrap his arm tightly, almost possessively, around Tommy’s waist.

x x x

His husband of only a few hours was getting himself drunk. Not that Adam minded in the least. Prince Thomas was an adorable drunkard. But while it was funny to watch the prince nuzzling everyone in sight, it became bothersome when he started hugging the warriors demanding they carry him. Adam did not know why the mere thought of his husband in another’s arms made his chest constrict. After having made their excuses, Adam carried Prince Thomas to their bedchamber.

“Prince Thomas…  _you_  are drunk,” Adam said as he laid his husband gently onto their bed.

“Tommy,” his husband muttered out.

“Sorry?”

“Everyone calls me Tommy. You can too.” Prince Thomas or Tommy beamed at him.

“Alright. Tommy it is then.”

“What is your name sir?” Tommy asked, his speech slurring slightly.

“You do not know your husband’s name?”

“Husband?... Oh… Today is my wedding day is it not?” Tommy said almost cheerfully. “Husband… Prince. Adam. Mitchel. Lambert ---“

“Yes ---“

“The libertine!” Tommy added with an almost maniacal grin.

“What?!” Adam did not know whether to laugh or be angry. His husband just called him a libertine. Granted, he was drunk… and completely right but no one should call one’s newly-wed husband that.

“Hot,” Tommy said as he started to pull at the collared robe he wore.

“What?” It was getting more and more difficult to keep up with Tommy’s train of thought.

“I feel hot.” Tommy sat up suddenly and started taking off the dark silk robe. Adam chuckled to himself thinking how adorable his husband was when the man was inebriated.

“Yes it is hot. Would you like to take off your boots… and pants too?” Adam suggested with a wolfish smile that Tommy would have appreciated were he not so drunk.

Tommy proceeded to do just that, stripping right in front of Adam till he was as bare as on the day he was born. “I feel better,” he proclaimed before smiling widely and falling back on the bed.

Adam approached the bed carefully. “Why did you get yourself so drunk Tommy?” His eyes roamed over his husband’s figure, admiring the lean muscles, toned arms and slim yet muscled thighs. Adam smiled to himself admiring Tommy’s shaft that was quite appealing even in its current limp condition and thought that perhaps their marriage would work out after all. __

“Hmmmm…”

“Do you always drink this much?”

“Noooo.”

“Then why drink so much?”

With his eyes closed, Tommy answered sleepily, “They warned me that the first time would hurt and I have n-never done it, not even with a w-woman and…”

Adam was slightly dazed because though women were prized for their virginity, men need not ascribe to the same code at all. “And you what?” But there was no answer as Tommy started to snore lightly.

Adam shifted Tommy and placed the coverlet over him, touching his hair lightly. “My wedding night and my husband falls asleep on me.” He laughed softly to himself so as not to disturb his sleeping and apparently snoring husband.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy woke to the sounds of birds chirping and deep breathing. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Prince Adam. They were so close that Tommy could see the smattering of freckles on his nose. He was more alarmed upon realising that both of them were not wearing any clothes.

“Good morning Tommy,” a raspy voice said even as a pair of deep blue eyes looked at him. Prince Adam stretched sinuously smiling at Tommy the whole time.

Tommy sat up quickly, holding the coverlet to his chest. “Did we… I… last night, did we?...”

“Did we what?” Prince Adam chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. “Sleep together? Yes of course.”

“What?!” Tommy’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Oh do not worry my dear, if we had done more than sleep together, you  _would_  have known it.” Prince Adam sat up and made his way to a door which Tommy assumed leads to the lavatory. “And stop staring at my derriere!” He called out without looking back.

Tommy blushed because he was doing just that exactly. His husband did have a mighty fine ass… for a libertine.

x x x

The first two weeks, Adam and Tommy were left alone to their own devices in Adam’s wing of the palace. The servants only came by once in awhile to deliver food and clear their plates. Adam knew it was under his mother’s instructions so that the two men may get to know each other. Tommy said little at first, staying out of Adam’s way, cooping himself up in his own bedchamber. Adam did not know how to approach his husband. Experienced as Adam was with men, he had never dealt with such a contradictory character like his husband before. Tommy was different from all the previous lovers he had taken. He had none of their artifice nor practised seduction. When Tommy did not like something, it showed clearly on his face. Adam did not think that Tommy could be more beautiful than he was but he was proven wrong one night. Tommy was even more beautiful when he was happy.

x x x

Adam could not sleep that night. Three days without sex and it was causing him insomnia. He tossed and turned in bed, wondering what his husband was doing in the room next to him. Only a door separated them. He thought of walking over and opening the door to demand his marital rights.

“Tommy?” Adam called out quietly as he stepped over the threshold. There was no answer and Tommy was clearly not in bed and Adam wondered where his husband would be so late in the night.

Adam walked the hallways looking for his missing husband, searching first the library, and then left in disappointment upon finding it empty. He was about to go back to bed when he heard the sounds of the pianoforte being played. He opened the doors to the music room quietly and found his husband, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, fingers trailing effortlessly across the keys. He had never seen that expression on Tommy’s face before. A smile that relayed contentment and mere joy at being able to play a simple musical instrument. Without noticing it, Adam hummed softly accompanying Tommy’s playing.

Tommy looked up at Adam then, his mouth slightly open. “Prince Adam?”

“Is it not about time you call me Adam? It’s been three days since we wed.” Adam said, slight censure apparent in his voice at Tommy’s attempt to maintain formality between them.

Tommy remained silent.

“I did not know that my husband was quite the accomplished musician.”

“And I did not know my husband could sing.” Tommy smiled shyly at him.

“Well… I was just humming,” Adam smiled at the olive branch granted. “But singing is my hobby. And yes, a libertine has other hobbies too.” He added teasingly.

Tommy’s face reddened. “Would you stop?! I was drunk. Are you going to bring it up in every single conversation we have?”

“Yes. If it makes you blush like that.” He chuckled. Tommy was even more beautiful when he blushed.

“Hmmmph.”

“Play me another song,” Adam said softly as he moved closer to where Tommy was sitting.

“Only if you sing.”

“Alright then… move over my dear.” Adam sat down next to Tommy on the stool and did just that.

Prince Adam could not recall the reason he sought Prince Thomas out as he went to sleep that night. But it was certainly not to sing, a hobby that he had long forgotten since he was a child.

x x x

Over the next few days, Adam tried seducing his husband with kisses and touches, hoping Tommy would come to him. But Tommy never did. For the first time in his life, Adam controlled his libido for someone. Never having bedded a virgin before, he knew he had to be extra careful with Tommy. But on their fifth day together, Adam finally broke.

“Tommy?!” Adam called out, entering Tommy’s bedchambers without knocking, only to discover his husband quite naked and dripping wet.

“You could have knocked!” Tommy near shouted, as his face and body started to redden. He quickly placed the towel he was using to dry his hair, over his penis.

Adam did not reply. He walked slowly towards Tommy, almost as if afraid that Tommy would run should he make any sudden movement.

“A-Adam?” Tommy called out warily. As Adam neared, Tommy could see that his blue eyes had darkened to an almost black.

Snatching the towel from Tommy’s hands, Adam threw it across the room. “Sorry Tommy. I cannot wait any longer.”

“W-hat?!” Tommy shouted as Adam flung him over his shoulder.

“My bed is bigger.” Adam strode to his room, carrying Tommy, throwing him on the bed.

“Adam what ---” Tommy started to say only to be cut short by Adam’s lips on him.

“Ssshh… no more talking…” Adam whispered. And Tommy said no more as Adam kissed him senseless.

x x x

Their first time together and Tommy was complaining about Adam’s… size. “You are  _too_  big,” he managed to groan out as Adam tried to get past his ring of muscle. Adam had tried to prepare him earlier with his fingers and tongue but his hardened cock was bigger than his four fingers combined so really, Tommy had justification to whimper in discomfort at Adam’s attempt to enter him.

“No. I. Am. Not.” Adam reached for the bottle of oil and poured more oil over his fingers, proceeding to stretch Tommy further as he inserted two at once. “You are too narrow….” He murmured even as he concentrated on pushing his fingers deep inside Tommy, slicking the man’s tight hole with oil.

“Mmmrrrpppgghh…” Tommy moaned as Adam’s fingers slicked up his inside, unconsciously spreading his thighs wider. “Adam!” he shouted as Adam’s fingers hit the spot that caused sparks to shoot up his spine, making more blood rush to his already thickened shaft that was leaking pre-cum at the slit.

“Easy does it…” Adam whispered in Tommy’s ear as he removed his fingers and pushed slowly into Tommy, inch by inch.

Tommy breathed in deeply as he felt the pressure of Adam’s thick shaft entering him, clutching onto Adam’s shoulders, leaving crescent shaped indents in his flesh.

“Does it hurt? I am trying to slow down but damn it Tommy… you are wrapping around me like a glove." Adam groaned as Tommy’s virgin hole clasped him tight.

“Not so much now…” Tommy breathed in and out slowly.  It was painful when Adam had first breached him but Tommy was getting used to the feeling of fullness now.

Adam started to move, sliding in and out slowly, making sure that his cock hits Tommy’s pleasure spot every time he pushes in. And he knew he was right on target when Tommy’s eyes glazed over as he rammed in deep again and again.

“Come for me…” Adam commanded softly as he held Tommy’s hands tightly, pulling slightly back before ramming into him, hard, one last time. And Tommy did.

As Tommy felt the warm spill of liquid filling him in thick spurts, his own balls tightened before he finally came to a rush of blinding lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam woke up to something warm and heavy resting by his side. As his mind slowly approached consciousness, he opened his eyes to find Tommy sleeping in his arms. During the night, both had gravitated to each other and somehow Adam’s arms were now wrapped protectively around Tommy with the latter’s head resting heavily on his shoulder. Adam took a few minutes to ponder on how he felt about that and realised that he was not panicking at the thought as he should be. That was strange because he usually preferred to keep his heart strictly out of his liaisons. It was simply easier not to care. And that was the second rule he made for himself; never to fall asleep with any of his lovers. He would usually have sex with them and then he would leave. This was the first time he held someone in his arms. And it was novel… leaving a warm feeling inside of him that he did not want to acknowledge, at least not right then.

Tommy stirred and then started to stiffen. “I…”

Adam decided to make it easy for his husband and just smiled as he said, “Morning Tommy. Did you sleep well?”

Tommy took a few moments to answer, scrutinising Adam’s features before he replied, “Yes… yes I did. And you?”

“Never felt better. So…” Adam smiled at Tommy, his eyes bright with excitement.

“So?” Tommy raised his eyebrow in question.

“Are you ready for round two my dear?”

Tommy just stared at Adam, speechless.

“What? No?” Adam grinned at him even as he licked his hand quite thoroughly before reaching down to stroke Tommy’s sore, slightly flushed cock.

“I am sore all over Adam,” Tommy stated, trying to look mad at Adam but it was near impossible when Adam’s hand continued to stroke his limp shaft to life. He was surprised that the thing could even harden now. Cursing his cock for betraying him, he shifted out of Adam’s embrace to lie flat on his stomach, turning away from Adam.

Adam laughed. “So I guess that’s a no? I’m sorry Tommy. But it is hard to stay away when you pull me to you so strongly.” He traced random letters of the alphabet on Tommy’s shoulder and back.

His husband had rendered him near immobile. Tommy could feel the soreness in his thighs and the stickiness between them as he was too exhausted to move to clean himself yesterday. Adam was insatiable last night, coming in Tommy three times even as rays of dawn filtered through their window. Tommy did not doubt that his husband could pull a fourth if Tommy had allowed him to. Instead he pleaded with Adam to allow him to get some sleep.

As Adam slowly traced his fingers from Tommy’s shoulder to his spine, Tommy called out warningly. “Adam!” he said in a rebuke, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done last night while Adam thrusted into him again and again.

“What? I am not doing anything…” Adam said lightly even as his hands lifted the sheets covering Tommy’s lower half and caressed Tommy’s ass, lingering at the crevice.

“Adam,” Tommy said sternly. “No more. Have mercy on my ass would you.”

“But it is such a fine piece of art…” Adam said slyly as he shifted to straddle said ass, rubbing his half-hard cock against it.

Tommy felt a twitch in his own cock.  _Damn his body for responding._

“Come on Tommy… just _one_ more time please…” Adam whispered in his ear as he allowed his chest to lie fully on Tommy’s back, bearing most of his weight on his arms.

As Adam’s erect nipples graze Tommy’s back, he wavered in his resolve. He steeled himself however remembering how Adam had managed to talk him into two more rounds of sex last night when he was obviously sore. “Adam---”

“Tommy,” Adam interrupted as he turned both of them to their sides and grasped Tommy’s half-hard cock.  _Traitor_! Tommy thought as his penis thickened quickly to full mast under Adam’s expert hands. He whimpered and started to moan when Adam inserted his slick fingers into his hole.

“You are already loosened up… Good...” Adam muttered approvingly.

“Of course… after last night did you ---“ Tommy gasped as Adam entered him in one swift stroke. “Adam…”

“Sorry sweetheart. Could not wait. You feel so good. I want to stay in you forever.”

“Move dammit.” Tommy gritted his teeth as he wriggled his hips.

“My pleasure…” Adam moved, slow, then fast and then gentle followed by hard. It overwhelmed Tommy when he could anticipate Adam’s movements.

And Tommy finally came, thick spurts of white jetting out rapidly, followed in a few seconds by Adam who groaned  _I love you_  as he released his warm load into Tommy’s hole for the fourth time since last night. Adam continued to move his now flaccid cock in and out of Tommy’s narrow passage. He loved hearing the squelching sounds made as his cum slipped out with the movement of his cock.

x x x

“Did you mean it?” Tommy asked afterwards as Adam held him in his arms. “You know what, never mind… you probably have said it many a time before.” Tommy frowned slightly, trying to escape Adam’s suddenly stifling embrace.

Adam held on tight, refusing to let Tommy go. “I may have said it before Tommy but I never knew what it meant till you.” He cringed slightly at the hackneyed words escaping his mouth, and yet they were no less true.

“Am I supposed to be flattered?” Tommy snorted.

“I am telling you the truth. The way I feel about you scares me.”

Tommy looked at Adam, seeing the truth reflected in his eyes before admitting, “Well, if it helps any, I am scared too.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Adam finally had to acknowledge the fact that he had to leave the blissful bubble surrounding him and Tommy, he did it reluctantly. But despite his misgivings and wish to spend more time with his husband, he knew he had responsibilities to see to. The first order of business was to introduce Tommy to the Court of Assyria. In the near future when Adam would officially ascend the throne as King, Tommy would be by his side as co-sovereign. And everyone would need to get used to that piece of information as soon as possible.  He was glad that his mother was still around to guide him in assimilating the courtiers to the change. Court politics was not something he particularly liked.

“Do I look alright?” Tommy asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Adam turned to look at his husband who was frowning as he looked at the full-length mirror in front of him. Tommy made a fine-looking sight in his light grey shirt and darker shade of matching pants. He did not like the way the pants clung a little too tightly to Tommy’s hips, highlighting his derriere. That was something he did not want the world to see. At least the length of the tailored off-white jacket which Tommy would wear would cover that part of his anatomy.

“You look more than fine. You look magnificent.” Adam said sincerely. He walked towards Tommy, smiling at him, their eyes connecting in the mirror’s reflection. Pulling Tommy slightly back, he hugged Tommy close to his chest, being careful not to crumple the laboriously ironed clothes. He swayed slightly, rocking Tommy in his arms as he placed a kiss near Tommy’s temple. His mother was right. He did like Tommy just fine. The feelings that swamped his heart every time he looked at Tommy were alien to him, but not unwelcome. It left him feeling warm.

“You have to say that. You are my husband.” Tommy grinned at him, though his eyes lit up at the compliment contrary to his words. His hands reached down to fold over Adam’s arms.

“Are you calling me a liar?!” Adam gasped, a teasing glint clear in his eyes as he fought hard not to smile.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dare. Not when you will become King one day, sovereign of all Assyria.” Tommy said drily.

“Oh to be King. I almost don’t want the duties that come with that title.” Adam said honestly.

Tommy turned around in Adam’s embrace, placed his arms around Adam’s waist before looking up at his husband. “I don’t envy you your position. I am glad that I was not first born son. But I will be here right by your side Adam. I will support you in all of your decisions... Unless they are really foolish ones of course.” He could not resist adding towards the end.

Adam laughed before placing a light kiss on Tommy’s soft lips. It was tempting to kiss the man senseless but they had to appear in Court in the matter of minutes and a deep kiss would lead to more, and then they would be late, of that he was certain.

“I would want nothing less,” Adam said and because he could not resist, placed another kiss on Tommy’s cheek, letting his tongue slide out a little to taste that small area of slightly salty skin. Tommy shuddered slightly in his arms and Adam could now feel the outline of his husband’s cock against his thigh.

“You will pay for that later,” Tommy said warningly.

“Is that a promise?” Adam laughed as Tommy glared at him.

x x x

The Court rose as Adam and Tommy enter the hall together with Queen Leila. Adam could sense the unease that were evident in the tensed postures of some of the courtiers. Change was not something that was easily embraced after all.

His mother made a formidable figure in her dark green brocade dress, perfectly coiffed black hair and flawless makeup. The first lesson he had taught Adam about royalty etiquette and commanding the respect of people that had more experience and years on him was to dress well. Because appearances did matter. Adam took that lesson to heart. Only in his own company and maybe now, Tommy’s, would he ever be likely caught in a dishevelled manner. Otherwise Adam would be dressed as he were now, his figure clothed in a dark grey jacket and pants assemble that was tailor made from an expensive fabric.

Tommy stood next to Adam, their sides touching as Queen Leila addressed the Court. As the court members moved to their respective seats in the hall, Adam looked toward the dais where there were only two thrones. He cursed himself for overlooking the matter. But before he could command one of his guards to get another chair, his mother settled the matter for him.

“Today begins a new time for Assyria as I have another son joining us. Prince Thomas of Allamor will now reign by my son’s side. My son, Prince Adam will officially take over the ruling of this kingdom as he has now fulfilled the main criteria before one could ascend the throne. The ceremony will take place next month but unofficially I would like to step down as acting sovereign today so that my son and his husband would become accustomed to the procedures of Court as quickly as possible. This would be in the best interest of us all. Let us all take our seats.”

The Court and Queen Leila waited patiently as Adam and Tommy sat on their chairs before settling into their own. And only then did the first order of business begin.

x x x

Tommy was exhausted and it was only his first day being introduced formally as Adam’s husband. Court matters took up nearly five hours of the day, ranging from a wide spectrum of  issues ranging from the choice of colour  that should paint the palace’s inner walls to the treaties that would be need to be conducted with other neighbouring countries in order for their own nation to flourish.

After Court, Adam took him on a ride around the countryside, well the areas that were nearby at least, as Assyria was larger than most kingdoms. Tommy admired the vast expanse of green fields and blue skies from the comfortable interior of the carriage. He liked the weather of Assyria, so unlike Allamor, warm yet breezy. But most of all Tommy liked his husband who was currently sitting opposite him pointing out the sights with barely contained excitement. He looked at his husband’s face and smiled. He had been doing much of that lately. It was hard not to.

Adam paused in the middle of his sentence when he caught on to Tommy staring at him. “Is there something on my face?”

“No your Majesty,” Tommy said cheekily as he smiled widely at Adam.

“Right.” Adam almost rolled his eyes before realising that no, future kings just simply didn’t do that.

“I am just grateful for my good fortune,” Tommy said, looking away from Adam’s questing eyes. He did not want Adam to see the depth of his emotions right at that motherent.

“So am I,” Adam said simply. He reached out for Tommy’s hand which was tapping his thigh in an erratic manner, squeezing it lightly. “So am I.” Adam repeated.

Tommy looked up at Adam and saw a glimmer of what he felt in the blue eyes that met his. He squeezed Adam’s hand in return before lifting it up to kiss it.

“If we were not in a coach, you would be in my lap right now Prince Tommy,” Adam said, his voice slightly husky.

“Oh really? What is stopping you then?” Tommy asked.

“My clothes,” Adam said ruefully.

“What?!” Whatever answer Tommy expected, it most certainly wasn’t that.

“Our clothes will get crumpled and it would… And my mother had droned into me that…” Adam paused as he looked at Tommy who was trying his best to hold back laughing outright. “Never mind.”

“Never mind indeed.” Tommy chuckled before taking off one pair of the shoes he was wearing.  

Adam looked at him in inquiry and was answered by Tommy’s stockinged foot running up Adam’s thigh.

The rest of the ride was silent as Adam thought of ways to torture his husband when they were back in their bedchamber even as Tommy continued to torture him. His husband was a tease. And Adam was grateful for that in spite of the fact that his thickened shaft was now very obviously tenting his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy laughed as Adam’s composure broke once the door to his, their, bedchamber closed. Adam tried to reach out for him even as he swiftly moved away. Adam grunted before chasing after Tommy around the room. In their room, they could be themselves, even if they did behave like young children. Tommy liked that he could see the sides of Adam that others could not. When Adam finally caught him, lifting Tommy effortlessly over his shoulder like a gunny sack, Tommy pretended to put up a protest though he secretly loved it.

Adam dumped Tommy on the bed before proceeding to take his clothes off. Pointedly staring at Tommy, he said, “I would advise you to do the same.”

“And what if I don’t?” Tommy said with an arched eyebrow.

“Then you will pay the consequences,” Adam replied.

“What are _these_ consequences?” Tommy asked, barely containing his laughter.

Adam stopped in the midst of unbuttoning his pants, his chest now bare, revealing the sleek muscles underneath.

“It would involve you…” Adam paused, striding to his closet before opening it to take out a… and when Adam turned around to face Tommy again, Tommy could see that he was holding a piece of fabric. “Being all tied up.”

Tommy looked up at Adam who was smirking, tugging the fabric, which Tommy could now identify as silk, between his hands.

“Did you know Tommy how strong silk is? Well, unless it gets wet of course… then it would lose some of its strength. But since the one I hold is dry… Let’s test just how strong it is shall we?” Adam said, his voice level.

“Adam…” Tommy’s eyes widened in alarm. __

Tommy quickly scrambled off the bed but apparently he was not quick enough when Adam grabbed him by his arm and held on tight. He had severely underestimated his husband’s strengths. Whatever that Adam did during his free time, it didn’t involve sitting around on plush chairs. Tommy struggled as Adam managed to somehow tie his wrists to the gilded iron bed railings in less than a minute.

Tommy pulled at the silk cloth holding him captive but it was useless. “Adam. Let me go.” He tried to stay calm as Adam just straddled his hips and smiled at him. “I am not used to your unusual sexual behaviours yet.”

“My unusual what now?” Adam laughed. “Oh Tommy… Do you trust me?”  Adam said in a serious tone.

“I…” Tommy looked at Adam, speechless. He thought about how Adam had treated him since they were wed. He thought of the way Adam took great care not to hurt him even if his need was urgent during their lovemaking. He thought of the way Adam sometimes looked at him when he thinks that Tommy wasn’t looking, a slight smile on his face.

“Trust you. I trust you Adam.” And Tommy did. He knew it now.

“Trust me not to hurt you. Just want to make you feel good Tommy.” Adam said.

“Alright.” Tommy nodded.

Adam stared at Tommy, trying to ascertain that Tommy truly meant what he just said. When he found what he was looking for in Tommy’s eyes, he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Tommy gently on the lips. “Thank you.”

x x x

Adam had unbuttoned his shirt, leaving Tommy bare-chested as Adam glided his hands over the baby smooth skin. Tommy had taken to shaving after discovering that his husband loved smooth chests. He breathed in deeply as Adam’s hand movements slowed, one finger now circling his dark pink nipple, making it tighten into a small bud.

“You are so hot Tommy, writhing on the bed like that.” Adam leaned forward, catching the tight bud lightly between his teeth, his tongue slipping out to taste it.

Tommy gasped, his hips bucking forward seeking more of the pleasure that only Adam could grant him. “Adam…” Tommy moaned out loud.

“What do you want Tommy?”Adam asked even as his head bent down again to suck his nipple. His other hand was busy with the other one, his two fingers rubbing it just enough to cause some friction. 

Tommy could feel his cock, now fully hard and he wondered whether he would ever survive Adam’s lovemaking. He was ready to explode just with Adam playing with his nipples.

Adam’s mouth moved on to grant Tommy’s other bud the same pleasure he had on the other one. His warm, wet mouth sucked on the nipple even as his tongue flicked over the tip. Adams hips rolled forward, rubbing against Tommy’s stiff shaft seeking friction. Tommy could feel how hard Adam was. It aroused him more than ever.

“Adam…” Tommy whimpered, pulling at the silk cloth restraining him, begging for release.

“Ssssh Tommy,” Adam whispered, his warm breath ghosting Tommy’s ear causing Tommy to shudder. His hand reached down for the button securing Tommy’s pants, opening it with one flick of his wrist. Sliding the pants down Tommy’s legs, Adam tossed it to the floor. The only thing that Tommy was wearing now was his cotton underwear.

Adam moved to straddle his hips once more, rubbing his hands up and down Tommy’s thighs. He bent forward to take Tommy’s lips in a kiss, his tongue moving against Tommy’s own slowly, exploring the heat of Tommy’s mouth. Adam’s hard penis rubbed against Tommy’s throbbing shaft causing friction that made Tommy start to pant against Adam’s mouth. Tommy’s hips bucked upward seeking more of the pleasure.

He broke away from Adam’s kiss and pleaded, “Please… please… Adam…” Tommy’s neck arched back as one of Adam’s hand reached down for Tommy’s cock, teasing Tommy through the thin cotton that covered it. When Adam licked away the sweat that covered Tommy’s arched neck, Tommy pulled away the restraints in one hard tug even as his shaft bucked forward into Adam’s large, warm hand.

Reaching for Tommy’s thickened shaft under the fabric, Adam pulled it out gently, his callused fingers slightly scraping the sensitive tissue causing Tommy to jerk in ecstasy.  Adam slid the underwear down Tommy’s thighs past his ankles, throwing it down to the floor to join the pair of discarded pants.

Tommy closed his eyes hoping that it would help lessen the urge for him to come, only to find that it heightened it instead. Adam’s fingers teased the length of his shaft, trailing ghostly touches up and down. Bending nearer, he blew a wisp of warm breath directly over Tommy’s tightened balls before letting the tip of his tongue taste one of them. And when Adam swallowed one of his nuts whole, Tommy almost came if not for the fingers that encircled the base of his shaft.

x x x

Adam stared down at the vision of beauty underneath him. Tommy was writhing, his chest flushed pink, his cock obscenely full almost touching his stomach. The slit was already leaking a steady trail of pre-cum which formed a small pool of liquid on his stomach. Adam bent lapping the salty, bitter liquid up, relishing the taste that was essentially Tommy. Tommy was trembling under him, his eyes dilated black. His taut arm muscles continued to pull at the silk fabric that restrained his hands tight.

“Adam…” Tommy pleaded yet again, his voice now hoarse.

Adam took pity on his husband and reached for the bottle of oil, conveniently placed on the dresser table. Unbuttoning his pants quickly, he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his thick cock, purpled red at the tip out of his underwear. Pouring the oil over his hands, he covered his stiff, aching penis liberally. Tommy watched as Adam stroked his own cock, gulping when his cock enlarged further. The oil stained the area surrounding Adam’s stiff cock but the man couldn’t care less.

“You are only going to come when I am in you. Can you do that Tommy? I won’t touch you. Your balls are so tight you will come if I do. We are going to do it together, alright Tommy?” Adam asked, his voice strained. It was taking his all not to just ram his cock into Tommy hard.

Adam lifted Tommy’s hips, placing a pillow underneath before bending Tommy’s knees. One hand formed a circle around the base of Tommy’s shaft. Tommy groaned when he felt Adam’s slick fingers touch his sensitive penis. Adam poured more oil on the other hand one handedly, the oil dripping down his arm and onto the coverlet.

His finger teased the ring of muscle around Tommy’s hole, circling it again and again. Tommy moaned as his hole twitched, trying to get closer to the finger that was touching it. “Love your hole Tommy, it’s so pink and it’s begging me, twitching like that…” Adam said his voice raspy. He finally dipped one finger into the narrow space, stretching the muscles, slicking the walls with oil. Pushing in deeper, the finger hit against a cluster of knots that caused Tommy to curse loudly even as his hips bucked forward. Another finger soon followed, scissoring its way in, stretching the tight hole further.

Tommy was muttering incoherently now, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as his eyes closed tightly. Adam could feel the thick vein along Tommy’s cock throb hard. Tommy was not going last much longer and neither was he. He took his fingers out of Tommy’s hole and placed the tip of his penis outside Tommy’s entrance.

“Tommy…” Adam groaned out. “I am going to remove my hand now. Don’t come yet. Do you hear me?” Adam asked slowly.

Tommy nodded in response, his tied hands now holding on to one of the railings tight.

Adam started to push in gently. The heat that welcomed him clasped him so tightly that for a motherent, he thought he was going to come.  He cursed as inch by inch he entered the narrow, slicked space. When his balls finally grazed the skin of Tommy’s ass, he breathed out slowly. But it still wasn’t enough. Adam placed his hands under Tommy’s bent knees and lifted Tommy’s legs above his shoulders. The action pushed his cock in deeper than before, hitting Tommy’s special spot causing the latter to jerk forward into him. Adam rotated his hips, pulling back slightly only to push in again. Repeatedly he pushed in and out, the speed increasing as urgency overtook finesse. Tommy continued to whimper underneath him, pushing his hips forward as Adam pushed in.

“Take it Tommy. Take it…” Adam whispered harshly as his cock rammed into Tommy harder and harder with every stroke.

“Gonna come Adam…” Tommy moaned out, tears leaking out beneath his closed eyelids, the pleasure too much for him to handle.

“Open your eyes Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head.

“Open them! And then you can come.” Adam said firmly.

Tommy opened his eyes slowly, blinking back against the blur of tears as his eyes met Adam’s own blue eyes which had darkened considerably. Adam’s nose flared as he pulled out one more time before pushing in hard, hitting the knot of nerves. And suddenly it was too much for Tommy as his balls tightened before he came hard, shouting Adam’s name. Thick white liquid spurted out, landing on Tommy’s chest. As Tommy’s muscles clenched tightly around Adam when he came, Adam finally allowed himself to let go, releasing his own load into Tommy’s hole. He groaned in relief when he spurted out one last time, the volume of his cum so much that it leaked around the sides. Adam fell against Tommy in exhaustion, letting his forehead rest against Tommy’s.

Tommy’s legs fell off Adam’s shoulders and laid in a sprawl on the bed, his breathing still harsh. Adam was resting heavily on him but he was too tired to say anything. He moved to embrace Adam not realising that his wrists were still tied. Adam lifted himself up when Tommy moved, his eyes falling on the piece of silk cloth that still held him captive. After Adam had untied the knot, Tommy’s arms fell limply to his sides. Falling in his back, Adam pulled Tommy towards him and embraced him close to his chest. Tommy placed all his energy into moving one of his hand, resting it on the area above Adam’s heart. As Tommy felt Adam’s heart beating steadily under his hand, he gave in to the creeping exhaustion and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam looked across the room to where Tommy sat in the chair by the window, reading up on Assyria’s history with a rapt look on his face. He loved how Tommy gets that scrunched up look on his face when he was concentrating hard on something he considered important. And what he loved more was that Tommy wanted to know about the place Adam was born in. Right now, Tommy was going through one of the many annals that were kept in the royal library.

He gazed at Tommy for a few more seconds before getting back to the piles of work that littered his desk. He was looking through a budget proposal by one of his ministers when he was interrupted by the arrival of his personal attendant, Carl.

“Your Majesty,” Carl said, passing the envelope he held in his hand to Adam. Although the formal ceremony where he would be announced as king has not taken place yet, Carl and a few others of his staff had started addressing him as such. Adam tried correcting Carl once and the latter had replied mildly that Adam would soon be king and everyone needed to get used to the new form of address.

Adam took the envelope from Carl, not recognising the writing on the front. When he flipped to the back however, he recognised the seal immediately. The letter was from Jake. He looked at Carl who said in a quieter voice, “It was handed to me when I visited him yesterday to pass the… monthly grant.”

“I see… alright… you may take your leave Carl. Thank you.” Adam stared at the envelope in his hand and then looked up at Tommy who had watched the exchange with curious eyes. He smiled weakly back before putting the letter aside. Adam had completely forgotten about Jake till the arrival of the letter.

x x x

Tommy looked up from the annals he was perusing when he realised that someone else was in the room with them. He was about to go back to his reading when Carl said something to Adam. It would have been usual yes, except for the way Carl spoke, almost whispering. He saw the envelope Adam held in his hand and wondered who the sender was. It would not have been so suspicious if not for the weak smile Adam gave him upon realising that Tommy was staring at him. Dark thoughts of possible betrayal entered his mind but he quickly pushed them away. He trusted Adam. Didn’t he?

x x x

Adam did not manage to read the letter till it was lunchtime. When Tommy’s personal attendant, Devin, came into the room inquiring whether they wanted to eat lunch in the hall, Adam nodded in response. After Devin had left however, he told Tommy to go ahead first without him with the reason that he had to finish up one of the proposals that was just about to be completed first. Tommy had left but not without further persuasion that if he did not go, their mother would have to eat alone.

Once he was alone, Adam opened the envelope with a letter opener and skimmed through the contents. Jake had implied subtly that he wanted Adam to visit him soon. Adam sighed knowing that he could not put off not seeing Jake any longer. He called for Carl, giving him instructions to prepare the carriage after he had had lunch with his husband and mother.

x x x

Jake came to the door wearing a black silk robe that revealed his smooth, tanned, muscled chest. He smiled when he saw Adam and was about to pull him into an embrace before Adam spoke up.

“I hope you don’t answer the door dressed like that all the time,” Adam said, his eyebrow quirked.

“Only for you, your highness.” Jake smirked. “Now come in and give me the greeting I deserve.”

x x x

Adam was wrapped in a tight embrace once the door closed behind him. He could smell the spicy fragrance that Jake often wore. The fragrance when mingled with Jake’s skin would usually arouse him to hardness in a few instants but all he could think of right then was the clean, fresh scent of his husband. Tommy wore no fragrance to highlight his appeal. He needed none.

"You have not visited me in a while your highness." Jake looked up at him, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"No I have not ---"

"Shhh I understand. You had your young  _bride_  to attend to." Jake placed a finger on Adam's lips, quieting him. Moving closer, he whispered in his ears, "Did you miss me? Because I have missed you." Jake moved his hand to Adam’s crotch and trailed a finger down his penis teasingly. Adam’s cock twitched on instinct before he grabbed Jake’s hand stopping its movement.

“We need to talk,” Adam said, his tone brooking no argument.

“Sure we will talk, but I will just get comfortable first yes?” Jake winked before taking off his robe, revealing his nude body underneath.

x x x

Tommy wondered about Adam’s disappearance after lunch. He told Tommy that he had a matter to attend to, without giving any other details. When Tommy had asked Devin whether he knew what order of business Adam was attending to, his personal attendant claimed that he did not know. But when Devin had fidgeted, not meeting his eyes while he said so, Tommy knew that something was up. Adam was hiding something from him and he did not like that at all.

Tommy woke up the next morning, alone in his bed and found that he missed the feel of Adam's arms around him. Adam had spoiled him by cuddling him and keeping him warm after they made love every night. It was only one night apart and yet Tommy felt quite lost. Rushing over to the adjoined door, Tommy opened it without knocking only to find that the bed have not been slept in. Adam did not come home last night. And he was still not home this morning. Tommy’s mind was suddenly filled with thoughts that caused him dismay. He could not help but to think the worst since his husband’s reputation was rather infamous. He wondered again, not for the first time as to where his husband had gone to last night and whether he had slept with another in his arms. He thought of Adam’s actions towards him which spoke of love and doubted whether they were sincere. Shaking his head hard, Tommy tried to wipe the thoughts out of his mind. He would wait for Adam to come home to explain his absence before determining him guilty.

After breakfast, Tommy went to the library to keep himself busy with the records of Assyria’s past. Reading them stopped him from thinking about Adam.

“Prince Tommy…” Devin said tentatively. “His Majesty is back.”

Tommy nodded in acknowledgement but stayed where he was, waiting for Adam to come to him.

x  x  x

Adam came home later than he had expected and hoped that his husband did not notice his absence. But seeing how he stayed out overnight made that more difficult than ever. Tommy was also smart enough to know if he lied. Under that beautiful appearance, Tommy hid an intellect that rivaled his own. He smiled at the thought of being back in his husband’s arms. However, as he caught a whiff of Jake’s lingering fragrance on his clothes, he decided to take a bath first before looking for Tommy.

“Where is my husband?” he asked the chambermaid who was in the process of cleaning up Tommy’s room.

“He might still be in the library, your Majesty,” she replied before adding. “He has been there since this morning.”

Adam sensed that in spite of the innocent statement, there was a layer of disapproval behind those words. Word had probably gotten out amongst the staff that he had stayed out all night. They probably knew too that he had gone to visit Jake. He would speak to Carl later about that, for now he needed to see his husband. It was almost embarrassing how much he missed Tommy, though they were only apart for one night.

x  x  x

Adam walked quickly to the library, eager to see his husband. The sight of Tommy, his brown hair shining underneath the sun’s rays from the window he stood by warmed Adam’s heart.  

“Tommy! There you are. I missed you.” Adam said as he strode across the room to Tommy’s side.

Tommy was looking out of the windows, his back towards Adam. “You did?” he asked quietly, not turning to look at Adam.

“Of course. Was there any doubt?” Adam hugged Tommy, feeling his husband stiffen at his touch. “Tommy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tommy replied, pulling away from Adam’s touch as he continued to look out of the windows, refusing to meet his husband’s eyes.

“Something is wrong. Tell me.”

“Where were you last night?” Tommy asked.

“I- I had an urgent matter to attend to.”

“Urgent enough to take you away from your newly-wed husband’s bed?” Tommy finally turned around to face him and Adam wished he didn’t. Adam could see the sadness and disappointment in Tommy’s brown eyes.

“Yes Tommy,” Adam said, looking at him imploringly. “Please… just trust me. I had to settle some matters. But now I am back here. With you.” Adam reached out to touch Tommy again.

“I want to trust you Adam but---” he stopped suddenly, catching sight of a dark-coloured mark on his husband’s neck that was certainly not there yesterday. “You know what Adam, I… I have had enough. Come talk to me when you are ready to speak the truth.” His eyes teared up as he saw the mark obviously left there by someone else.

“Tommy I… why are you crying?” Adam asked. He disliked it when grown men cry. It was a sign of weakness. But when Tommy’s eyes filled up with tears, his heart clenched in pain. Maybe he should tell Tommy the truth. “I was with Jake last night…” he said tentatively, waiting to see Tommy’s reaction before he would continue.

“I see,” Tommy said sadly.

“It isn’t what you think. I was there to---”

“Is it not?” Tommy looked steadily at him even as the tears dried up in his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he steeled himself to say, “Maybe it’s for the best.”

“What is? What are you talking about Tommy?” Adam asked, bemused.

“I… I need some time alone Adam. I will talk to you later.” Tommy moved quickly out of the library before Adam could say another word. Before Adam could catch up with him, one of his ministers entered the room seeking advice with regard to a treaty with a neighbouring kingdom.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 “What is wrong between you and Prince Thomas?” his mother asked him worriedly.

“What makes you think that something is wrong?” Adam asked. He still hasn’t spoken to Tommy about Jake. Three days had passed and he had been so busy with the sudden deluge of urgent issues concerning the kingdom to see to that he could not find the time. By the time he came to bed, Tommy would already be asleep. Adam suspected that Tommy had pretended to be sleeping but he did not say anything. He slept in Tommy’s bed the past few nights as Tommy did not go to his room since their minor fall out. And by the time he woke up, he would be alone, Tommy’s half of the bed vacant, the sheets cold to the touch.

“You very clearly avoiding my question and him not being at your side now,” she said simply, gesturing toward where Tommy now stood across the ballroom.

Adam grunted looking at Tommy who was surrounded by men and women alike. His husband looked happy, smiling widely at the crowd who seemed enraptured with whatever he was speaking of.

“You are going to allow him to flirt with our guests?” Both watched as a handsome man whispered something into Tommy’s ear. “This ball was supposed to introduce the two of you as a couple. I don’t know what the two of you are up to. You have not spoken to each other since the event began.”

“He is just socialising Mother. He knows his limits I am sure.” Adam said but soon contemplated the truth behind his words as he watched Lord Atwood move closer to Tommy, blocking Adam’s view of his husband.

“Do not worry,” Adam said, reassuring his mother before kissing her on the cheek.

“I would not worry so much if both of you did not give me any cause to do so,” his mother replied, shaking her head ruefully.

x  x  x

Tommy watched from the corner of his eye as Adam kissed his mother, and then moved on to greet the guests. Even as he spoke to the men and women around him, his eyes did not stray far from his husband. It was hard not to look at the man.  He squinted his eyes and shifted, trying to get a better look at the man Adam was now talking to. The man was an attractive blonde, with a lean frame that seemed to hide a somewhat muscled build.

“That was one of his lovers, Lord Claverton. They are still close friends I hear.” The man at his side, Lord Atwood, eagerly whispered in his ear.

“Is that so?” Tommy tried to appear as nonchalant as he could. No matter how he felt about Adam he would not allow those feelings to be viewed by others, especially men like Lord Atwood who appeared to have seduction in mind.

“Yes. I am surprised you are alright with it, your Highness.”

“Why would I not be?” Tommy asked. “My husband is doing nothing but speak to the man.”

“I see, well then… perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere. I have other things to speak of that may be of interest to you.” Lord Atwood suggested before offering his arm to escort Tommy away from the rest.

As Tommy watched Adam kiss Lord Claverton’s proffered hand, he nodded distractedly in agreement and allowed himself to be led away by Lord Atwood.

x  x  x

Adam felt a swift rush of heat flooding his chest, and it had nothing to do with arousal, as he watched Tommy following Lord Atwood onto the balcony. He clenched his fists and breathed in and out, knowing that he was on the verge of losing control.

“You better keep an eye on _your_ Prince, your Highness,” Lord Claverton suggested impishly to him. “Lord Atwood can be quite uhmmm… persuasive.”

Adam grunted in response, gritting his teeth before saying, “Yes well, please excuse me Lord Claverton, while I speak to _my_ errant husband.”

“You are jealous!” Lord Claverton exclaimed, laughing.

“And this humours you? Why?!” Adam asked, annoyed. His eyes did not stray from the entrance that led to the balcony.

“Oh Adam…” Lord Claverton said quietly, caressing his cheek. “How the mighty has fallen. I do hope he is worth it.”

“He was. Is. I do not know.” Adam ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Lord Claverton’s eyes widened at the gesture. The Adam he knew would never do that in public. He knew how much appearances mattered to Adam. But now his perfectly coiffed hair was mussed because of another man. “Go to him then.”

“Thank you Brad,” Adam said under his breath as he walked away quickly to claim his husband.

x  x  x

“You are beautiful, your Highness.” Lord Atwood proclaimed in a hushed voice.

“Thank you Lord Atwood, but I am just average in looks.” Tommy smiled slightly. He was starting to think that it was bad idea to go with Lord Atwood onto the secluded balcony.

“David. Call me David. And you, you are certainly not average. Not at all.” Lord Atwood, David said as he moved closer to Tommy. So close that Tommy could see how long his eyelashes were.

“Lord Atwood? David?” Tommy said warily.

“How can the prince bear to leave such a prize alone?” David asked almost to himself, before making a move to kiss Tommy lightly on the lips.

“David… no.” Tommy hissed out,  pushing the man away firmly.

“And why not? You seem alright with the idea of the future king having his fun. Why not have yours too?” David grasped Tommy’s wrist and pulled him closer.

Tommy looked up at David. He _was_ a rather attractive man. He had black hair just like Adam’s except for the way it curled in waves and although his nose was not quite as sharp nor his eyes quite as beautiful…

“Allow me to convince you otherwise, your Highness,” David kissed him again, pushing Tommy’s lips apart seeking Tommy’s tongue. Tommy allowed it to last for a few more motherents before placing his hand on David’s chest to push the man away. No matter what Adam had done, he was still married to the man and he cared deeply for Adam even though his husband did not feel the same way about him.

“I suggest you release my husband right now Lord Atwood, if you know what is best for you.”

Tommy turned, breaking out of David’s embrace. “A-Adam?” He looked at Adam who stood rigidly, a foot away.

“Prince Thomas. Need I remind you that you are still married to me?” Adam said in a cold tone, his eyes still on Lord Atwood, glaring at the man.

“Now now Prince Adam, there is no need for this. I was just telling Prince Thomas that ---“

“Leave _now_ Lord Atwood.” Adam gritted the words out. It took his all not to walk over there and seize Tommy away from the man who stood to closely to his husband.

“Prince Adam?”

“I need to speak with my husband. I suggest you leave. Or did you forget who you are speaking to?” Adam said warningly.

“Prince Thomas?” David looked at Tommy.

“It is alright David. I will see you another day.” Tommy said.

“No you will not,” Adam said flatly. “Do not make me ask you to leave again Lord Atwood. I may not be so forgiving when I am king.”

David understood the clear meaning behind the prince’s words. He could be put to death for treason after what he did with the prince’s husband.  “Your Highnesses,” David bowed slightly before leaving the two of them alone.

x  x  x

“What was that all about, your Majesty?” Tommy asked and though he addressed Adam as such, the contempt was clear in his tone.

“ _That_ was me putting you in your place.”

“M-my place?! Oh I see. And what place is that really Adam? Kneeling by your feet?!” Tommy threw the words at Adam, having finally had enough.

“What?! What the hell are you talking about?! You were kissing the man Tommy! Kissing!” Adam hissed, glaring at him.

“So I was kissing the man. What of it?” Tommy replied, his eyes challenging Adam.

“Good God! What has gotten into you? Where is the Tommy I love?!” Adam near shouted.

“Love? You speak of love?” Tommy said derisively.

“Yes! Love! This was not the way I wanted to profess my feelings for you but---”

“You played me for a fool,” Tommy accused Adam.

“Tommy?” Adam said softly, finally noticing the shimmer of tears in Tommy’s eyes.

“You know what. I cannot do this.” Tommy started to walk away from him. No matter what, he would not allow Adam to see him cry. His dignity was all that Tommy had left.

“Oh no you don’t! Do not walk out on me again. We are going to talk this out.” Adam grabbed hold of Tommy, holding on to his arm tight.

“Let go Adam!”

“No! Look at me Tommy, dammit look at me!” Adam grasped Tommy’s chin forcefully, their eyes meeting. “Tell me what went wrong between us.”

“I am not foolish Adam. You went to see your lover that night or did you think I did not know that?” Tommy carried on. “Or perhaps I was the foolish one thinking that we could make tour farce of a marriage work.”

“Tommy… listen to me just this once.” Adam looked at him beseechingly. “I should have been more honest with you.”

“Yes you should.”

“I did see Jake that night---”

“Jake. Well, that is nice Adam. Now I know his name too.” Tommy started to pull out of Adam’s strong grip.

“Listen dammit.” Adam held on tighter. “I went to put an end to my arrangement with him. That is all.”

“Liar!” Tommy cried out, one lone tear escaping his eye.

“Tommy… no.” Adam said sadly, his thumb reaching to wipe the tear off Tommy’s face.

“You did not come home the whole night Adam. And did you think I missed the love mark he left on your neck!” The accusatory words flew out of Tommy’s mouth.

“And you think I would lie to you? He tried to seduce me, is that what you want to hear? Yes. He tried to seduce me by taking off his clothes and sucking on my neck. But I said no alright! I said no!” Adam bit out his words almost angrily. It broke his heart knowing that Tommy thought he had cheated on Tommy with Jake. “He tried to kill himself after that. He tried to kill himself because I told him no… because I found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That was why I stayed out Tommy. Not because I cheated on you with him.” Adam added in quietly.

Tommy looked at Adam closely, his voice shaking. “Y-you, you are not lying?”

“No Tommy. I do not lie. It is not in my nature. If I wanted another lover, I would have told you.”

“And do you… do you want another lover?” Tommy asked worriedly, his eyes searching Adam’s face for an answer.

“Do you?” Adam threw the question back to Tommy instead as he waited uneasily for Tommy’s response.

Tommy stared at Adam before shaking his head. “No. No I do not.” He moved closer, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“My answer… it will always be the same as yours.” Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, breathing in the scent of his husband, before kissing the top of his head softly.

x  x  x

Queen Leila watched as her besotted son led his equally smitten husband away from the ball, presumably to their bedroom. She smiled softly to herself seeing the similar looks of love on their flushed faces knowing that everything will be alright.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Adam opened his eyes to the sight of bright sunlight and his beloved husband nestled warmly in his arms. He smiled, grateful to the Heavens above that their marriage had survived the nightmare that was Jake. His husband was snoring lightly in his sleep and there was nothing else in the world he would ever give that up for. His smile grew wider when he saw the marks he had left on Tommy’s fair skin. Tommy’s chest and neck was scattered with dark bruises, a result of Adam sucking the skin deep and biting it lightly, wanting to drive Tommy mad with frenzy last night.

He had no doubt that Tommy had left similar marks on him. His back still felt sore from where Tommy had scratched him deep with his fingernails as he thrusted into Tommy vigorously as Tommy repeatedly chanted his name. Adam’s shaft grew stiff again thinking about it. He wondered whether Tommy would be willing to go for another round and reached downwards for Tommy’s flaccid cock.

x  x  x

Tommy was dreaming. Adam’s large hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly, bringing it to life. He could feel his penis fill up with every stroke. He groaned, moving into the warm grip.

“Wake up Tommy…” Adam’s voice called out to him.

Tommy groaned as a finger circled his sore ring of muscle teasingly as the other hand continued to stroke his shaft up and down and up and down. His eyes finally opened as Adam’s callused thumb rubbed against his slit.

He was flat on his back with his legs wide opened, knees bent… and Adam on his knees in between, smiling widely at him. Tommy could not help but smile sleepily back. Adam leaned forward, his hands falling by the sides of Tommy’s head as he kissed Tommy awake unhurriedly, his tongue sliding against Tommy’s in slow, almost lazy strokes.

Adam broke away when Tommy gasped softly whispering, “Good morning love.”

Tommy looked up at Adam, affection clearly evident in his eyes as he whispered shyly back, “Good morning. Love.” Tommy’s cheeks pinkened slightly as he said the last word, almost biting it out.

“How can you still blush after the things we did yesterday?!” Adam laughed. His husband was a creature of many facets and the bashfulness that still appeared from time to time was a facet that he found completely adorable.

Tommy smacked at Adam’s chest. “Don’t you laugh at me!”

“I am not laughing at you love. I am just… you are just too precious do you know that?” Adam said, with that soft smile that cause light crinkles to appear by the sides of his eyes. The smile that proved to Tommy that he was very much loved.

x  x  x

Adam smiled down at Tommy, caressing his cheek lightly. The movement caused his cock to rub against Tommy’s skin, reminding him of its half hard state. He knelt straight up again, pushing Tommy’s bent knees wide apart.

Tommy looked at him questioningly. Adam just winked before bringing his head down between Tommy’s open thighs. He licked one long, slow stripe up Tommy’s cock before sucking the tip of it lightly, releasing it with a pop sound. He slowly licked his way past Tommy’s full, tight balls to the pink hole that greeted him with a twitch. Holding Tommy’s thighs, he pushed them further apart as his nose inhaled the musky scent that made his cock hardened even more.

x  x  x

Adam was between his legs, breathing in deeply near his hole. If he was not so turned on at that moment, he would surely be embarrassed by it all. But Tommy could not seem to find the energy to care at that moment as Adam’s moist, warm tongue licked in circles, the ring of his muscle leading to his narrow passage. Tommy could only moan deeper, begging Adam for release. He clutched the bed sheets tightly as he tried his best not to buck his hips forward into Adam’s face.

Adam continued to lick the ring of muscle before dipping his tongue in. Tommy writhed as he felt Adam’s tongue explore his hole, licking the sides of the wall. The rough texture of Adam’s tongue caused pleasurable friction that made Tommy’s shaft stand at full mast. A trail of pre-cum started to drip from his slit, slowly making its way down his flushed penis.

“God… Adam… please…” Tommy begged as he writhed under Adam’s tongue expert ministrations.

Adam mumbled a reply that Tommy could not make up, his tongue still lapping at Tommy’s hole, slowly making its way out. Adam placed a kiss on the sore circle of pink before he looked up at Tommy, his eyes darkened with arousal.

Adam moved, shifting to lay his body on Tommy’s, careful not to place his full weight on the smaller man as he aligned their cocks, moving to rub his cock against Tommy’s.

“Adam?” Tommy looked at him, a question in his eyes even as his breaths hitched at the friction of their two long, swollen shafts rubbing against each other.

“You are too sore love… Just…” Adam stopped, gasping a little as one particular stroke up caused his eyes to blur with extreme pleasure. “Oh God, baby… we can come just like this…” Adam groaned.

Tommy moved against Adam, as much as he could, their penises moving in a rhythm that served only to seek eventual release. He felt his balls tightening before he came in staccato jerks, releasing warm droplets of cum on his chest. He felt one particular spatter hit the side of his face. Adam jerked above him, shuddering as he came motherents after, some of his hot liquid spilling on Tommy’s dick.

After a few minutes, Adam stirred, moving his heavy body that had fallen pliant onto Tommy. He looked down at his husband and moved closer to lick the drop of cum that had landed on his face before mumbling in a raspy voice, “Yummy…”

x  x  x

 

Breakfast the next day turned out to be an embarrassing affair for Tommy. Adam had insisted on putting his arm around Tommy’s waist as they walked along the many corridors to the dining area. By the time they had reached the dining room, Tommy’s cheeks felt so warm that he felt slightly feverish. He guessed that if he had looked into a mirror, a beet red reflection would stare back at him.

Their mother looked extremely happy that morning, looking at the both of them with a fond, amused look on her face. A bright smile broke upon her face when Adam pulled back the chair for Tommy to sit on, a task which one the attendants usually saw to. He kissed Tommy’s temple lightly before moving to his own seat at the head of the table, to Tommy’s right.

“Your…” Tommy stopped when Adam’s mother, who sat across him, raised an eyebrow at his slip. He was about to address her formally as usual when she had told him long ago just to simply address her as mother. “Mother. Good morning.” He said instead, smiling. She smiled back radiantly before returning the greeting.

“So… did you two have a good night’s sleep last night?” Leila asked nonchalantly as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Tommy choked on the cup of coffee he was drinking and blushed pink.

Adam laughed. “Mother you know I love you but please try not to kill my husband at the breakfast table.” He reached out to pat Tommy’s hand reassuringly.

“Well… I just noticed that you two came down a little later than usual and was wondering as to the reason… so I am thinking that you two must have overslept yes.” Leila said before adding, “Being exhausted and all.”

Tommy’s blush deepened further before he finally contributed to the conversation that embarrassed the heck out of him. “Yes mother, we slept well last night. Thank you for your concern.”

Leila looked at Tommy’s discomfiture and took pity on the boy. “I was concerned Tommy. But no longer. No longer.”

They continued eating their breakfast with snatches of conversation in between when Carl came; bringing news that might change their lives forever.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Adam listened carefully with Tommy seated in the chair next to him, a calming presence who soothed his overwrought nerves. The news brought by Carl was not pleasant indeed. His mother had nearly fainted when she heard about it. The possibility of going to war with another kingdom caused her regal composure to crack. Adam’s father had died because of one such war; he died defending his kingdom, protecting his pregnant wife and teenage son. He recalled begging his father to let him join in the fight but his father had not relented to his tears. Instead, King Eber had told his son to take good care of his mother and the brother or sister that would come in seven months time. He tried his best to fulfil his promise but his mother suffered a miscarriage soon after news of his father’s death. It took many years to pull his mother out of the depression that followed. He did not want that to happen again. This time, he would protect his loved ones, even at the cost of his life.

“Do we have to go to war then?” he interrupted the Chief of Defence’s, Keith’s, updates on the newly crowned King Leon’s ambitious plans to gain more power. “Is it really necessary?”

Keith nodded his head grimly stating the reasons why. King Leon of Croesius had ascended the throne soon after his father; King Michael had passed away from a strange illness. And now, Leon was apparently on a quest to conquer as many kingdoms as he could. Adam could partially understand why. Croesius was a small kingdom with little resources. Its lands were barren as rain seldom fell and the sun often blazed upon them. But though he partly understood why, Adam was angry that Leon chose to take such a path to improve his kingdom. The bloodshed and loss of lives that came as a result of war, and the pain and heartbreak that stayed forever with the survivors… Adam knew the latter well, and he did not wish that fate to fall on anyone.

x  x  x

They did not make love that night. Tommy rested on Adam’s chest, listening to his husband’s steady breathing as Adam stared blankly at the ceiling above.

“We are going to war aren’t we.” There was no question in Tommy’s voice. He knew for certain that they had to unless a miracle happened and Leon died.

Adam sighed. “We have to Tommy. He is gaining forces day by day, conquering the smaller nations. He will move on to the bigger ones sooner or later. And seeing as to how we are quite near to Croesius…”

“So we will fight him then.” Tommy said determinedly.

“No,” Adam said.

“What do you mean?” Tommy looked up at Adam trying to see his expression in the darkness.

“Our army will fight. I will fight. But you will not.” Adam said simply, firmness in his tone.

“What do you mean I won’t fight?” Tommy asked, outraged. He sat up in one swift motion, removing himself from Adam’s embrace and glared at his husband.

“Exactly that. I don’t want you to put your life at risk.”

“But what if I want to. Assyria is also now my kingdom to defend Adam. And I _will_ fight regardless of what you say.” Tommy asserted stubbornly.

“I can’t let you die Tommy. I need for you to live. Can’t you understand?” Adam pleaded with Tommy, hoping his husband would see it from his point of view.

“Adam... I know about your father. It was in the annals I read. But I won’t die. I won’t die so easily when I know I have you to go back to. We have the rest of our lives to live.” Tommy moved closer, reaching out his hand towards Adam’s face, touching the frown that had appeared.

Adam grabbed onto Tommy’s hand, holding it against his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Adam. I love you enough to want to fight for you, for our future... together.”

“You will not listen to me will you.” Adam sighed.

“No. I am stubborn that way.” Tommy smiled ruefully.

“Alright,” Adam said simply.

“Alright?” Tommy asked suspicious. It was unlike his husband to give in so easily. “Alright. And I will fight _alongside_ you and not by the sidelines.”  

“And you will fight alongside me and not by the sidelines.” Adam repeated. “But I would have to observe the way you fight first. And I reserve the right to deploy you as I wish should I demm you not ready for a battle.”

“But---”

“No buts Tommy. Be glad that I agreed to this at all.” Adam said sternly.

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Adam said, not knowing who had won that particular round. Perhaps they both did if they survived the battles that lie ahead.  

x  x  x

Tommy bandied his sword swiftly against the soldier that Adam had chosen for the skirmish. He knew that he was a good swordsman, having been trained in the art of fencing since he was eight. He had grumbled when his father had forced the lessons on him, as it took time away from the hobbies that he loved so much. But now he was glad that his father did. In less than five minutes, the soldier was on the ground, Tommy’s steel rapier against his throat.

Tommy looked in Adam’s direction, triumphant. Adam merely nodded before informing the soldier to leave the two of them alone.

“I am not so useless as you think I am you know,” Tommy said.

“You are not useless! And I know that _you_ know that I don’t think so, not in the least.”

“So I will fight,” Tommy stated.

“I will let you know after you have fought me,” Adam replied.

x  x  x

Adam panted heavily as sweat fell off his body in drips. Tommy was an excellent swordsman. Adam had only won that round by sheer luck. He had underestimated his husband. His chest was filled with mixed emotions but two reigned over all the rest. One was pride over his husband’s talent at swordplay. The other was fear over the possibility that he might lose his husband when they went to war.

“So? Yes?” Tommy asked him.

“Yes,” Adam replied. He could only pray to the Heavens above that his husband would be safeguarded from harm.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The very next day, Assyria received news of another fallen kingdom that suffered defeat at the hands of Croesius’ army. King Leon, no matter what anyone thought of him was a brilliant strategist when it came to the art of war. Adam knew that he had to take measures soon to stop Leon’s quest of power. An early morning discussion was held with the higher-ranking ministers and the Defence forces on the next best step that should be taken in resolving the crisis.

Tommy had suggested to Adam before the meeting started to unite both Assyria’s and Allamor’s forces and stage an attack on Leon’s soldiers once they encamped. Adam vetoed that idea, though he appreciated his husband’s thoughtfulness in wanting to support him. Adam knew that although his husband was well versed in the skills of swordplay, his people on the other hand, were not. They made much better traders than soldiers, unlike Adam’s own people. Ever since his father had died, Adam had come up with an ambitious plan to mould each and every one of Assyria’s citizen into individuals who were skilled in defending themselves should the need ever arise. It was obligatory for the men folk upon reaching the age of maturity to attend schools that specialised in teaching defence skills. The women were also strongly encouraged to enrol. As a result of that, Adam was certain that he could rely on his people to defend their homeland. But Tommy was right; they do need alliances so that they will out of the war triumphant, just in case.

“Your Majesty, the King of Eurus is here to see you.” His guard informed him.

“King Gerald? Bring him to the royal library and get the kitchen staff to prepare him some brunch items. I will be right there.” Adam said.

“Yes your Majesty. The kitchen staffs have been informed and the food will be brought over once they are ready. I will take my leave now?”

“Of course Jones. And thank you.”

Jones nodded, smiling before he took his leave.

Tommy looked at Adam questioningly.

“I will go over to speak to Gerald Tommy, and you will stay here to head this meeting.” Adam said in a low voice as the ministers continued to discuss amongst their divisions before summarising and presenting their proposals to the king.

“But...” Tommy looked at Adam, apprehensiveness clear in his eyes.

“You will do fine my love.” Adam leaned over to place a kiss on the side of Tommy’s mouth before whispering, “I have faith in you.”

Tommy looked at his husband and nodded before saying, “But we _will_ compare notes later?”

“Of course.” Adam grinned at him. “That’s what husbands do.”

“Alright then Adam, I will see you later? I hope King Gerald brings news of good tidings.”

“I hope so too Tommy. I hope so too.”

x  x  x

Tommy rushed to the royal library after the meeting with the ministers had ended. The door to the library was closed when he had arrived there and he did not want to intrude on their discussion, so Tommy left and made his way to his room instead to wait for Adam.  He went out to their shared balcony and stared into the distance, not really seeing anything. Walking toward the parapet, he leaned slightly, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath in.

The sound of footsteps disturbed his serenity but Tommy’s eyes remained closed as familiar strong arms folded around him in a warm embrace. He breathed in again, taking in the whiff of his husband’s scent.

“So what did the King of Eurus want Adam?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “You can’t just let me enjoy the feel of you for awhile longer can you?” he said wryly.

Tommy laughed, saying, “Share husband.”

“He wants to join our armies together.”

“As expected. Will we join him then?”

“Yes most likely. Eurus’ has a strong army. We might win the war with their help.”

Tommy looked at the expanse of green fields and the blue skies that were streaked with marks of orange-red. It was a beautiful sight, their kingdom. And he would do his best to preserve that beauty. Turning around in Adam’s arms, he placed his hands around Adam’s neck, twining their fingers together before lifting himself up slightly so that their lips would meet. Adam’s lips were dry but his mouth was as warm as usual and his tongue quick to glide against Tommy’s in an intimate dance.

Tommy broke away from the kiss reluctantly and looked up at his husband who was looking down at him with love in his eyes. “We have already won love, we have already won.”

And it was true. Whatever that was to come, they were going to face the challenges together.

And together, they were invincible.

 

 


End file.
